Mi Más Sentido 'Bésame'
by eos nicte
Summary: Hacía casi un siglo le había rechazado, y desde entonces no habían dejado de odiarse. Sin embargo, 92 años después volvió a mirarle de esa forma, como sólo le podía mirar a él.


_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a LJ Smith._

 _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "Klaus y Stefan" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 _Dedicado a **Rachel Wolff, Angelito97-Delena** y a **Dovina** , porque el Klefan me ha golpeado por ellas._

* * *

 **Mi Más Sentido "Bésame"**

 _._

 _Ese soldado valiente, que temes más al amor que a la muerte._

 _-Carlos Sadness._

 _._

 _._

 _ **New Orleans, 1922**_

La noche se cernía sobre la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, y la luna se reflejaba en el agua de lluvia detenida entre los adoquines de una calle. Su reflejo parecía bailar al ritmo del ragtime y el jazz que se escapaba por la rendija de la puerta del bar Rousseau's. Dentro del bar no cabía una mesa más, habían puesto tantas que los que estaban sentados en unas se chocaban con los codos del que estaba sentado en la de al lado. Sin embargo a nadie parecía preocuparle, todos seguían riendo, jugando al poker, bebiendo y cantando, ¡aquello era Nueva Orleans!

La camarera, una jovencita negra preciosa, sonreía excesivamente meneando el trasero para sus clientes; mientras, al piano, Big Johnny tocaba y cantaba alegremente para las señoritas que se habían atrevido a acercarse hasta allí y que ahora bailaban entre las mesas o junto a sus caballeros. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, los hombres vestían trajes beis, grises o negros, con camisas y pequeñas pajaritas, bigotes bien recortados y como culminación algunos llevaban sombreros abombados o de ala. Las mujeres lucían escuetos vestidos de telas elaboradas, incluso plumas, y llevaban el cabello rizado acompañado de un maquillaje cuidado y una sonrisa desvergonzada. Todo era inmejorable.

En una de las habitaciones del piso superior Klaus y Stefan bebían del cuerpo de una de aquellas señoritas mientras el jazz llenaba la estancia de un ambiente dulzón y distendido. En el suelo yacían un par de chicas inertes, que habían servido como entrantes del menú. Ambos estaban de pie, y cuando terminaron de beber desclavaron los colmillos del cuerpo de la joven que estaba entre ellos, Stefan, que era quien la sostenía por la nuca, apartó su mano dejándola caer sin vida contra el suelo. Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Klaus volvió la vista hacia la mesa que tenían ante ellos y alargó la mano hacia su vaso de bourbon; nunca se había divertido tanto como desde que encontró a ese muchacho.

Stefan sonreía levemente como un idiota, no podía despegar la vista de su amigo; una pequeña gota de sangre se había quedado mojando una de las comisuras de Klaus y… no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios mientras lo veía beber su copa. Cuando el híbrido se volvió hacia él todavía con un eco de carcajada Stefan no pudo resistirse. Ni siquiera sabría explicar por qué lo hizo, simplemente no podía no hacerlo. Dio un par de pasos hacia Klaus, eliminando el leve espacio que los separaba, y le miró un segundo a los ojos para volver a examinar sus labios un momento después. Klaus estaba tan sorprendido que no se movió. Stefan llevó su mano a la nuca de Klaus con suavidad, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Le acarició los labios atrapándolos entre los suyos un instante.

Klaus apoyó su mano en él y le apartó con lentitud.

—Pero… Somos… Somos amigos, Stefan —musitó paralizado por la sorpresa.

Stefan dio un paso atrás, golpeado por el rechazo y la incomprensión hacia sí mismo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Claro. Somos amigos —sonrió Stefan disimulando el dolor. Ni siquiera entendía por qué lo había hecho, así que menos comprendía aquel escozor en el pecho. ¿Pero él no había apagado sus emociones? —Claro… Tomemos… otra copa.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nueva Orleans, 2014**_

—Te lo advierto, Klaus, no sé qué es lo que pretendes pero no pienso apagar mis emociones otra vez —advirtió Stefan irritado entrando a la habitación del Rousseau's de un portazo.

Klaus sonrió de medio lado divertido. Estaba sentado en una silla alta frente a la barra de bebidas de la habitación, la misma habitación de hacía casi un siglo.

—Stefan… —rió levemente. Ahí estaba. Él llamaba y Stefan iba, le tenía miedo y le odiaba, ya se había acostumbrado a lo largo de todos esos años, y hasta ese momento había preferido que fuera así, pero ahora…

—¿Qué quieres, Klaus? ¿Para qué me has hecho venir hasta Nueva Orleans? —insistió Stefan todavía de pie junto a la puerta. Quería oír lo que fuera que el original tenía que decirle y largarse de nuevo a cualquier lugar donde perderse.

—He oído sobre tu hermano —comentó con fingida tranquilidad, llenando una copa a su lado.

Stefan cambió el peso de pierna, tomando aire con lentitud.

—Sí, puede que mi hermano esté muerto pero ya te lo he dicho, no voy a apagar mi humanidad —gruñó Stefan poniendo su mano sobre el picaporte.

—El Destripador era muy divertido —sonrió Klaus con intención sin mirarle, pero al oír la puerta abrirse se serenó—. Siéntate. Tomemos una copa.

Stefan, a regañadientes volvió a cerrar la puerta y se acercó con pesadez hasta la silla alta junto a Klaus, en la que se sentó, apoyando los codos sobre la barra.

—No es negociable —insistió Stefan dando un trago de bourbon.

—No es eso —atajó Klaus algo molesto—. Sólo quería saber si… si puedo ayudar. Tengo varias brujas que podrían intentar…

—No se puede —le cortó Stefan crispado.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Sólo se oía una lejana melodía de jazz que traía ecos del pasado. Stefan dio un trago largo a su copa, al tiempo que Klaus fruncía los ojos nervioso, intentando pasar saliva.

—Escucha Stefan, yo… Bueno, he vivido muchos más siglos que tú —sonrió mirando su vaso—, y supongo que tengo más entrenada la paciencia…

—Sólo a veces —apuntó Stefan con una ligera diversión.

—Sí, a veces —rió Klaus—. Pero estos 92 años no me han… He estado pensando en aquella noche y creo que…

—Me voy —comentó Stefan con naturalidad, dejando el vaso y levantándose de la silla.

—Espera —se quejó Klaus. ¿Cómo podía largarse cuando le hablaba del pasado?

—Mira Klaus, no quiero hablar de eso. Éramos amigos, ¿no? —preguntó Stefan con intención—. Pero, dime, ¿qué clase de amigo le obliga a olvidar toda su amistad al otro?

—Stefan…

—No. Lo que hice fue una idiotez pero te dije que seríamos amigos. Si te avergonzaba no hacía falta que... —comenzó a gruñir Stefan.

—Sólo te hice olvidar para protegerte, Stefan —gruñó Klaus a su vez, incrédulo, levantándose también—. Mikael nos encontró a Bekah y a mí y… corrías peligro. ¡No es tan difícil de entender!

—Ya… —murmuró Stefan con desprecio, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Pero después recordaste! Y te fuiste igualmente. ¿Por qué? —le reclamó Klaus perdiendo su máscara de indiferencia, avanzando hacia él, acortando las distancias—. ¿Acaso sólo puedes ser mi amigo como El Destripador, y no como Stefan?

—Exacto. No puedo ser tu amigo como Stefan. No sólo no me… correspondías sino que también me llevas a hacer cosas que… —carraspeó nervioso y visiblemente molesto por el recuerdo, sabiendo que estaba hablando de más—. Necesitaba irme. Además, hacía tiempo que no volvía a Mystic Falls y echaba de menos mi hogar.

—¿Tu hogar? Tu hogar siempre ha estado conmigo, Stefan —musitó dolido Klaus.

Ante el silencio y la quietud como respuesta, Klaus dio un par de pasos más hacia Stefan, quedándose frente a frente separados por unos míseros centímetros. Había percibido un cambio en el chico, como una cierta tranquilidad o… amansamiento. Como si aquella afirmación fuera una caricia para él. Así que mirándole a los ojos y con lentitud pero sin titubeos se apoyó sobre Stefan y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, con algo parecido a inexperiencia.

Stefan le respondió al tenue beso por un momento pero al segundo le apartó de sí con brusquedad. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para largarse de allí.

Klaus sonrió con cinismo, apretando la mandíbula, y retrocedió hasta la barra con la mirada perdida. Vació su vaso de whisky de un trago. Lo soltó sobre la mesa causando un ruido tintineante y se puso su cazadora de cuero con movimientos furiosos. A la mierda.

—¿Piensas dejar que me vaya otra vez? —gruñó Stefan que seguía totalmente quieto junto a la puerta. No se había movido de allí y en ningún momento había desclavado su mirada de Klaus. Parecía enfadado, o decidido.

Klaus dejó caer las manos de su cazadora y subió la mirada para chocarse con la de Stefan. El híbrido le miraba con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, y con una mueca de sorpresa e inseguridad en el rostro, como sólo le podía mirar a él. Stefan curvó levemente una de sus comisuras en una sonrisa; él era el único que conocía esa faceta, el Klaus que necesitaba que le marcaran el camino, alguien frágil al que le costaba besar primero, al menos cuando no era para herir o fingir.

Stefan lo intentó, de verdad que intentó no conmoverse; Klaus le debía un beso, le había rechazado y tenía que compensarle. Pero al verle tan indefenso… No pudo evitar acercarse a él y tomarle la nuca suavemente con una mano, ante la estupefacción de Klaus.

—Te estoy hablando a ti, ¿piensas dejar que me vaya otra vez? —murmuró tocándole el pelo, haciéndole sonreír.

—No… —susurró Klaus con un hilo de voz todavía algo inseguro.

—¿No? —gruñó Stefan contra sus labios, agradecido. Le acarició una comisura con su boca.

Stefan agarró a Klaus por la cazadora, comenzando a quitársela. El original ensanchó su sonrisa, llenándose de seguridad, encendiendo su lado salvaje. Se apoyó sobre Stefan, quitándose la cazadora por completo y empujando al vampiro contra una pared.

Stefan sonrió sintiendo unos dedos que desabotonaban su camisa. Cuando pudo ver su torso desnudo Klaus le volteó de cara a la pared y le besó el cuello con intención.

—Nik… —gimió Stefan alargando sus colmillos al sentir el miembro de Klaus contra su espalda.

* * *

 _Pues ya lo habéis conseguido, me gusta el Klefan._

 _Sé que normalmente es más rudo o más sexual pero esta es la forma en que yo lo imagino,_

 _(además que lo he escrito escuchando Perotá Chingó y claro...)_

 _Gracias por leer y por los reviews,_

 ** _eos nictè._**


End file.
